


Slow Motion

by Torrent_River123



Series: Old Works Written in Creative Writing Class [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Torrent_River123
Series: Old Works Written in Creative Writing Class [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586701





	Slow Motion

Night Hike:

The trail is dark, thousands of stars winked and sparkled overhead. The trees waved their gnarled fingers at us; their shadows danced on the rocks and river-stones. The chittering and screeching conversation of bats and night-birds never ceasing as they flittered from branch to branch. A musty smell the river-mist spreading as we neared the rope the bridge as we went.

This rickety old , the bridge, green moss and lichen hangs from the ropes. Its planks croaking as we stepped on the boards. On the night of the hike I was my teams’ only source of light for at that time I wore some light up shoes. For this reason, the team members have appointed me to be in the front of the line having the others following behind.

“Are you _sure_ about this bridge?” asked Lucy doubtfully

“No.” _Why would I be? This is a nasty, nasty business. The bridge is rickety, the nails are rusted, and the ropes are nothing more than soggy strips of seaweed. But this is the only way considering the other passage is blocked by that annoying bolder._

“ _What!_ I thought you knew!” roared Tom. His face is red, puffed up as if he thought that puffing his face up will make him stronger. I often thought he looked like a pufferfish.

“Yes, and I thought you had the map, pufferfish.”

“ _Who are you calling Pufferfish_?” he demanded the words dripping with venom.

I smiled, knowing that calling him pufferfish would get on his nerves. At this moment Lucy stepped between us and with arms spread wide to prevent us from having a full-blown fight on the rickety old bridge.

“Hey, I thought that we’re supposed to go home _not_ standing here glaring at each other.” She said. There is strain in her voice. She is the unofficial peacemaker; our constant arguments must have tired her. Spinning around I started to walk the rest of the way. _It’s not like me to pick on Tom like this, suppose it’s the fear that’s making us act like jerks._

As we inched our way toward the middle of the bridge, the creaking and the stretching of the ropes intensified. Behind me I heard the boards give a massive croak. Looking back, some nails are starting to loosen where Tom was standing. Like lightning, the boards around us started to fall. The surrounding air punctuated with snaps and splashes.

“Run! Run! _Run_!” Lucy cried. I could see that she is close to tears. _I hope we won’t die tonight, this adventure had gone wrong._

We ran, leaping over the damaged boards. Our steps hollow and heavy on the boards that remained. On the next leap something soft and slimy met my shoe. The friction keeping my feet on the bridge failed. I slipped and skidded on the slime till the edge is reached. Then slowed to a heart-lurching stop. Wiggling backwards, I managed to get back on the middle of the bridge. As quickly as it came, the snapping stopped. And the boards stopped falling into the water. Slowly standing up, feeling 100 years older I said to myself:

“Thank god we didn’t die”

Words: 535

Golf balls:

The clear summer sun is high in the sky. The day is perfect, the temperature a cozy 80 degrees and the flowers are busy waving in the wind and perfuming the air. The clouds a pale blue burning a bee yellow when they glide over trees. Occasionally they have covered the sun to prevent the rays from cooking us alive. Houses surrounded the yard each having a bright happy glow to them seem to smile. We started playing taking turns, talking, having a good time together and enjoying the summer sun. We chose a part that’s well maintained. The grass is pine green and short. The soft texture massaged my foot. Soothing them after a long bike ride

A white object whistled past my nose. The hair on the back of my spiked up. _Wow, that was way too close._ A second swing the object hit the trees. Birds hurried away flapping hard pushing themselves to get away. Are they Bullets? _Wapp!_

“ _Kit_! Golf balls!” Cherry’s face was contorted with fear, excitement, and of concern. She was running toward the golf bats.

Twisting I landed on my knees. This one blazed thought the flowers cutting them in half. A forth, _Wapp_!

“Cherry watch out!” She had dodged sharp to the left, missing the ball by a centimeter. I could see the hair on the back of her neck rise.

“Thanks for the warning Kit” she said. She is shivering. Her goose bumps as big as rice.

“No problem, that’s what friends do.”

 _Wapp_! The fifth ball. I saw the fear in Cherry’s face. I turned around. It was spinning in light speed, I could almost see the dents on it. It seemed like a many-mouthed monster. The dents like gapping jaws. I felt my body move, trying to duck the ball. Too slow, instead it had made contact. The ball connected with my face. I heard a sickening crack. A flash of white then black as my vision failed. My knees buckled. I felt myself tipping backwards. A blazing trail of pain filled my head with red. I felt my hands clutch the area of impact. It came out wet. The smell of blood overpowered every other scent. The wound felt like lightning, a burning sensation followed. I pressed my hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Slowly, consciousness faded, replacing fear with calm un unfeelingness. There are many sounds that followed. The crushing of grass as someone is running around.

“You! Why did do that! She done nothing to you.”

“Damn you!”

Seeming like forever, I heard the drunk partiers yell:

“That served her right for ruining our party.” Anger filled me but can’t move, the impact and the pain are too much. _Idiots! They will pay. They will pay dearly._


End file.
